New Story, New Love
by LindiJo
Summary: What if the ending was changed just by changing a characters gender. Sam isnt a guy but girl
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimers: Sadly I do not own The Lost Boys, tragic I know but its true but I own the plots after what happens in the movie.**

**Note: I'm still writing my Fast and the Furious story but I hit a road block but I'll try to see what I can do tonight/morning**

What if Michael had a sister instead of a brother? What If said sister saved Marko instead of running away? What if she didn't like her brother because he took his rage out on her and she was scared of him? What if Max wasn't head vampire or a vampire at all? And what if those only to die were Michael, Star, and Lucy. Well in this Fan fiction all those 'What Ifs' are true.

Starts from when they go get Laddie and Star but Main girl really doesn't want to but Michael forces her to help.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ok once again I do not own The Lost Boys as much as I like to I don't but I do own the plot.**

**Note: Ok I said that Max wasn't a vampire or head vampire but I changed it. MAX IS THE HEAD VAMPIRE BUT HE DIES ALSO.**

I really didn't want to do this. I didn't want to help my brother who I hated with a passion. But here I was sitting in the car with Michael and the Frog brothers on the way to the cave to get his girlfriend, Star.

Personally, I thought being a vampire would be cool but ole Mikey doesn't. The only reason I was helping him cause I didn't want to get beat.

It seemed he was always beating me up for something ever since I was eight. I told mom but she never believed me and favored Michael which was why I hated her too. Yes I know its bad to say that I hate her but how can I love her if all she cares for is Michael when I get beat the shit up. Little Sammy was just ignored and beat an I was getting tired of it.

_If only he and mom just died._

We got into the cave and Mike ran right to Star. I couldn't help but feel disgusted. What did she see in my brother?

_A way out of this hell she believes she's in._

Why would anyone not want to be a vampire? You get to live forever, never to die. You get to have speed and strength on your side. Plus your senses, sight, hearing, and smell got a million times better. And I'd have to say that vampire's eyes and teeth looked wickedly awesome.

I followed Edgar and Alan farther into the cave/hotel. I would have to say this place looked pretty sweet.

_Wait way were we going farther in._

We crawled through a small space but then I was met with the weirdest smell.

"What's that smell," I asked rubbing my nose?

"Vampire's my friend," Edgar replied serous. Wait who was I kidding these two were always serous and I bit stupid. I rolled my eyes at him

"Come on guys looks like a dead end, let's head back," I said not wanting to be here. Silently I was just hoping that everything was going to be ok.

"They must have hidden there coffins around here some place," Edgar said looking around with Alan.

"There's nothing here let's go guys," I said getting worried. I had a bad feeling about this and it wasn't just a girl thing. I looked up thinking then screamed quickly covering my mouth with my hand.

"Jesus," Edgar shouted. Up on the ceiling of the cave, hanging from a bar were the four vampires, sleeping.

"I thought they were suppose to be in coffins," I said trying not to shout.

_I knew this wasn't good, not good one bit._

"Girl, that's what this cave is one big coffin," Edgar told walking over to what looked like a wall ladder. "Right now their most weakest, easy pickins." They climbed up and were by what looked like the youngest.

_He's kind of cute. Wait bad thing to be thinking._

"We'll start with the little one," Alan said getting ready to stake him. This wasn't going to end well.

"No don't even," I started screaming, "Watch out."

The young blonde vampire opened his eyes just as they stabbed the stake in his chest, missing his heart completely. He started screaming bloody murder, waking the other three up. Blondie lost his grip on the bar and fell to my feet.

Edgar and Alan fall from the ladder and took off running to get out of there with he white blonde vampire following.

"Your dead meat," he screamed at the top of his lungs.

I heard growling from the other two vampires in front of me. I knelt down by him while he continued screaming. I couldn't take it seeing him like this for some reason brought tears to my eyes. I found myself wrapping my hands around the wooden stake that was still planted in him and took a deep breath.

_It's now or never._

I pulled on the stake, it not moving a bit. I wasn't that strong because Mike broke my arms a lot, so using them always hurt but I knew I had to keep trying though even if I didn't know why. For some reason it was like my heart was trying to reach out to him. What could this weird emotion I was feeling for him? Why was it like when he was in pain I was? Again I tried to pull the stake out, again it not moving a bit. I could feel the others eyes burn into me with some much rage and confusion.

"Damn it I'm as weak as a five year old, thanks Mikey," I said clenching my teeth. The wooden stake then began to get looser as the blonde vampires screams quieted.

_Almost there just a little bit more._

Finally the stake was pulled from his chest and I was met with his blood splattering all over me. Unknowing to me his blood got in my mouth and I swallowed, again Not knowing. He didn't look that good, I just guessed he probably needed blood. Quickly I grabbed my pocket knife and closed my eyes.

_This is going to hurt._

I felt the blade touch my wrist and quickly I stabbed it across cutting a vein.

"Aaaahhhh."

Blood gushed from the cut, fast. I put my wrist on the blonde's mouth letting my blood flow in. In seconds his arms grabbed my wrist, holding me tightly.

Slowly I began to feel dizzy and I wanted to sleep but I pushed that aside. The guy sat up but kept drinking my blood. I leaned forward to his ear my breathing softly.

"I'm sorry."

_I think the blood loss is making me tired._

"Marko stop," I heard a faint voice demand. Two strong arms wrapped around my waist and I was freed from Marko's hold. The vampire carried me in his arms. I had noticed faintly that it was the last blonde, the one with the wild hair. My body curled into his chest and I softly yawned. I felt him tense but only for a second then a slight pressure wrapping around my left wrist where the cut was.

I heard talking but it was to quiet for me to hear. I felt the wild haired vampire's head get close by my ear.

"Thanks for saving Marko," he whispered.

"Any time," I said in a small, quiet, angelic whisper back.

The vampire walked over to something and I felt myself being placed on a soft bed. I was so tired that I couldn't keep awake for much longer.

_Am I going to die? Would he even care? Is Marko going to be ok? I hope he is going to be._

Again someone's breath was felt by my ear. I opened my eyes to be brought face to face with the vampire I had saved. He looked at little better but he still looked like he needed blood. He turned his face to look at me. I found myself unable to break the gaze with him.

"I owe you, thank you," he said still not breaking the gaze. I smiled at him and leaned closer to his face. I gently planted my lips to his and closed my eyes. The kiss only lasted a few seconds when I felt my head fall back on to the pillow.

"That should do it," I yawned out falling into a deep sleep. That last thing I felt before I was out was soft lips on my forehead.

Then him whispering back into my ear, "I owe you way more."

With that I was off into a blissful sleep…………..

**Well there was chapter one. What did you guys think about it? Please review so I know if its bad or good.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Again Like I said I do not Own The Lost Boys even if I really want to, well at least Sam, Dwayne, Marko, Paul, Laddie, and David.**

**Note: Remember I changed that Max was the Head Vampire.**

And a Blissful sleep it was. I didn't have nightmares of the monster who hurts me but of him. The beautiful blonde vampire that for some reason I felt the need to save and kiss.

The kiss. It was truly amazing, even if it was only a few seconds. When they say that your first kiss is special I didn't know how right they were. It was like all the pain I had went through didn't matter, all that mattered was us. Though I don't know what Marko thought of it since I kissed him and then I passed out from the blood loss. My Bad.

I wonder where they are now. Did they go after the Frog brothers and my brother? Did they kill them? Why is it I don't feel hate and sorrow when I think of them dead? O Yeah Mike beats me that's why. Sometimes it was just unreal of how he hurts me. I guess it wouldn't be bad if they killed him but what would happen to me.

Would they kill me too or would they turn me into one of them. This was just to much for me to think about while I was still passed out on the bed.

I wanted to wake up but my eyes wouldn't open. The dizziness was still there but now there was a weird pain in my stomach. This was just too much for me right now. I wasn't even sixteen yet and I have to worry if I'm going to die or not.

"What are you going to do with us," I heard my brothers voice ask? They were back already and with my brother.

_Wait how long have they been gone? How long have I been out? Dude these the questions I need to know. _

"Aw Michael your just not fun are you? What's funny is you haven't even asked about your sister," David said. I heard them all come in and I began to sit up. I moved my legs off to the side of the bed and rubbed my eyes from the sleep. The bed moved as someone jumped onto it. Opening my eyes I saw a little brunette boy no older then nine, I remember seeing him with Star but his name slipped my mind.

_He is so cute, aww I just want to hug him._

"Awww you are so adorable, what's your name," I asked moving him to my lap. I smiled at him and he smiled back making me forget who was all watching.

"I'm Laddie, your Sammy right, your pretty," he said smiling. I just wanted to keep him forever and never let go.

"Aw thank you cutie, are you half vampire too right."

"I was but because of Michael and Star I'm not," he said crying. I hugged him to me and rubbed his arm. The little guy didn't want to be human it seemed and hated the two. What was going to happen to him now that he was human again? I hoped he was going to be ok.

"Sammy your all right, what are you doing here," Michael asked? I looked away from the cutie that was on my lap and to the monster. He was standing by Star, who looked just as scared as he was. I guessed that they were human again but I thought they had to kill the head vampire but looking around the four vampires were just as alive as they could get.

_That means there was another vampire that's dead now._

I yawned, "Well I was sleeping in till your horrible voice woke me up."

Paul, Marko, and Dwayne started laughing hard while Laddie and David snickered. Michaels face then changed to being scared to really pissed. I knew this face to well but this time he couldn't do anything. He never did anything in front of people only when doors were closed. Michael was the reason I couldn't wear a tank top or swimsuit because of what he did one night to my back that left a scar that would never go away, emotionally and physically.

Michael began moving over to me but stopped and looked back at Star then went back to her.

_Lucky for me he's in _love_._

Paul and Marko were still on the ground laughing from my remark but the others calmed them self down but still held smirks on there face.

"Samantha get over here NOW," Mike demanded clenching his teeth and raising hi voice on the last part. O yeah cause raising his voice his going to make me do anything. He knows he cant do anything specially with vampires around so I could just milk this and see what happens. I held an evil grin on my face then knew what I was going to say and I knew there was no going back on it.

"Nah I feel fine right here with Laddie cause he's cute and your not, thanks though," I said with a smile that looked so innocent and cute. Mike's face began to turn red with more rage and part of me now was scared. What if he doesn't care who sees and tries to hurt me?

"Sam he's your brother, you can't trust them. Just come over here. Sam they killed your mother, your friends and grandfather when he killed Max, who was the head," Star pleaded and told tearfully. I HATED when people told me that _he_ was my brother. What does she know; nothing at all. She doesn't know Michaels real face just a fake one. Really she thought she could get me with saying Lucy and grandfather was dead. I mean it's sad that he died but Lucy, nope. And that's all she is, Lucy, not mother. And the Frog brothers weren't really my friends, I found them annoying.

I moved Laddie off my lap and onto the bed as I got to my feet. There was still the pain in my stomach but I pushed that aside. I noticed that Marko was looking at me with hurt eyes; he thought that I was going to him. Did Marko like me? I looked over each vampire one at a time.

Like I said Marko looked hurt. Paul looked both confused and hopeful but with some hurt in there too. Dwayne looked like he was thinking/reading over each thing we did, trying to figure it all out. And David's was harder to read, he looked both amused and annoyed. What got me was Paul and Marko, why would they look hurt its not like I've spent a lot of time with them. I only saved Marko but Marko and Paul did look like they were best friends. Laddie grabbed my hand and I turned around to face him, he jumped down from the bed and stood by me. He really looked like he wanted to cry. They all really thought that I was just going to go over to him.

"Dwayne can I ask you a question," I asked cocking my head to the side. I could tell he was confused but nodded. "Would you define the word brother as someone who beats you?" He's confusion then turned to pure shock and hate.

"No," he said in the coldest voice I've heard.

"Then there we have it Star, Michael is not my brother," I said then sat back onto the bed like nothing really happened. I smiled as Laddie went back onto my lap, I really adored this kid.

"What," Marko shouted. I then noticed that the guys all looked pretty pissed and livid. I was quite amused by this.

"Samantha," he warned

"Aw come on Mikey why don't you tell them what you do to me." I felt my grip around Laddie tighten as I held him closer. I felt safe here and I wanted the truth to come out about him.

"Michael what's she talking about," Star asked looking at him with wide eyes. I laughed as I got back up but this time continued to hold Laddie up on my side.

"Tell her Michael. Tell her when you would beat the shit out of me cause you were pissed. Tell when you kept breaking both my arms and legs when you couldn't get a girl you liked to sleep with you. Tell her what you did to my back," I shouted at him with pure venom. I didn't even realize I was crying till I felt the tears hit my arms. I hated crying it just proved how weak I was but the tears wouldn't stop. My eyes were just set on Michaels till I heard growling coming from the side. I turned my head to see and hear Marko Growling.

"What……Did……You…DO……TO…HER BACK," Marko shouted through clenched teeth. Michael was scared that he was hiding behind Star, Like that was going to help him now.

**Thank you for all the reviews I have been getting, it really means a lot. Please tell me what you think of the story and if I'm doing a good job at writing it. I just don't believe in myself tat much even if people tell me I'm good.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sadly again I do not own The Lost Boys. If I did Marko, David, Paul, and Dwayne would still be alive (as much as a vampire could be), Michael, Star, Lucy, Max, and the Frog brothers would die while Sam (Hottie) would become a vampire. O and Laddie would stay half vamp.**

I looked at everyone who all looked at Michael with pure hatred.

"Well Michael we're waiting for the answer," David demanded. It seemed that they liked me, or liked having me around. I put Laddie down beside me and turned my back to them. I slowly began to pull the bottom of my multi colored shirt up to show my back. No one has ever seen my back before. I was ashamed and scared, it wasn't a pretty site at all and it made me feel less prettier then I already was.

I felt many pairs of eyes bore into my back. The skin of my back was scabbed, almost like it was going to peal off. My spine was barely noticeable through it all but truly it looked horrible. It was something I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy, well Michael but still it hurt like hell when it happened and now. I couldn't even shower in peace cause when the water hit my back it hurt so much.

The touch of someone's fingers gently ran down my back lightly but memorizing. I tensed at first then cocked my head to the side to see Marko. His face was easy to read, he was shocked and pained but his eyes flashed wrath. It was sad seeing someone so beautiful like him showing such a pained emotion, especially for someone like me. I always pitied myself, sometimes I wished I was never born or that one day Michael would just finish the job and kill me.

I put my shirt down and turned back around to face the others once again. My face looked to the ground not wanting to meet anyone's gaze.

"Michael he um well he got really pissed one night and um slashed acid on my back."

Tears were still flowing down my face and the pain in my stomach became unbearable. I feel to my knees clenching at my stomach trying to get the pain to stop. It was so horrible, almost as worse as getting beat, almost.

I didn't know what was happening to me and I was scared.

"Well boys it looks like we are defiantly getting a new sister," David said smirking. Marko put out his hands to grab a hold of me and put me back on the bed by Laddie as the pain became to loosen. I felt Marko begin to stroke my hair and I soon found my head in is lap while I was lying out on the bed. Laddie was off the bed in seconds and in front of my holding my hand.

"What did you do to my sister," Michaels voice demand but by the tone began to get more scared but tried to hide it. My brother sucked at hiding his emotions.

"Well it would seem that Sam swallowed some of Marko's blood when she pulled the stake from his chest making her half vampire like you were."

_Half vampire?_

I'm half vampire which would mean that the pain I was feeling was wanting blood. If it made this pain go away I didn't care.

"I won't let her become a monster like you guys," Michael shouted.

I truly didn't see Marko, David, Paul, and Dwayne as monsters. Sure they killed people but only to live. Being a vampire meant killing for blood. It wasn't murder, it was survival and they weren't human so really a humans law didn't apply to them.

"S-so that means I-if I drink blood the p-pain well stop," I said shyly. I didn't know why now of all time I had to be shy but I couldn't help it.

"After you make your first kill you'll be a full vampire like us. You can have Michael be your first kill tonight since the bastard did that to you, his lucky it isn't one of us," David said while smirking. I couldn't help but think he smirked a lot.

_Michael be my first kill?_

"No," I said standing up from the bed ignoring the pain that was stabbing at my stomach

**Sorry this took awhile but my cousin came over to stay for a week and we have been hanging out which got me grounded for a few days from the phone and computer but I'm just awesome that I got them back after two day. Painful two days of my life. BTW DO NOT ASK Y I GOT GROUNED. **

**Sorry that this Chapter was short but I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger. Sorry just evil like that ^-^**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Ok I'll say it again I don't know The Lost Boys because we all know If I did I wouldn't have had the vamps die but Max. And Michael, Star, Lucy, and the Frog brothers would be dead. Of course Sam would be turned into a vampire and Laddie would stay half vampire. So since none of that happened it most mean I don't own the Lost Boys.

"No," I said standing up from the bed ignoring the pain that was stabbing at my stomach. They all looked taken back by my response but more importantly Marko looked like he was stabbed with a stake all over again. Again they thought I was taking my brothers side. Why were they thinking I was going to take the side of someone who beat me?

"Are you fucking stupid, why would you not want to? Why are you taking your brothers side, he beat you," Paul raged, "Are you trying to hurt Marko."

Wait hurt Marko? Then that means he does care for me and if I left he would be heartbroken.

_Marko cares for me, maybe I should ask first before I get my hopes up._

I turned over to Marko who still looked pretty heartbroken. I got face to face with him and looked him into his eyes. I felt myself blush but I had to do this I had to see if he cared for me. I may have known him only for a few minutes, saved his life, and kissed him when I was about to pass out but I felt something in my heart. I felt as if he was the one, my _soul mate_.

I always thought love at first sight was something stupid, something that never happened in life only in movies but now seeing Marko I believe it to be true cause each second I find myself falling deeply in love with him.

"Marko do you care for me," I asked scared? He looked taken back by the question.

"I don't just care for you, I love you cause well we're soul mates," he said never taking his eyes off me.

"Perfect," was all I said before I leaned up on my tip toes and crashed my lips into his. At first he seemed surprised but then seconds later wrapped his arms around my waist as my arms found there way around his neck. This was truly heaven not the hell I used to think I lived in. Could one guy plus 4 other guys change my life in a great way?

Marko licked my bottom lip slightly begging for entrance that at first I denied but then gladly let happen.

"Sam," Michael bellowed. I broke the kiss that I wanted to continue forever. I looked back over to Marko.

"I said no cause I'm 15 and I don't want to be 15 forever. Now 16 on the other hand is fine which is in a few days but we could just put them in a cage and torture him like he did me," I said smirking. I pulled away from Marko's hold and spun around to face the others. They all held huge grins other then Star and Michael but who cared about them. "I mean like Pauly said Michael beat me."

"Yeah that's what I'm talking about," Paul shouted jumping up and hollering. I found myself laughing with them, laughing for real. It was something I didn't do much since Michael had started. My smiles and my laughs were never from the heart just simply fake. I liked the fact that I can finally laugh, finally smile, and finally be free from the pain and torture.

"Well Michael it seemed your sister has spoken and I most say I love her idea about the torture," David praised. I by now had sat back down on the bed with Laddie and Marko. Laddie soon found his way back on my lap. Dwayne looked over at this and smiled, when I seen them on the boardwalk Laddie was always seen with Dwayne and sometimes with Star but that looked forced.

"I like you more then my mom and Star," Laddie whispered into my ear.

_Aww this kid is so cute, I wonder what that bitch of a mother did to him. _

"Well I like you mom then Marko," I said teasing.

"What was that," Marko said faking being hurt.

"Well he is adorable why wouldn't I," I said back at him joking. Marko got a devilish look n his face and started tickling me in my rubs. Sadly I was VERY ticklish. "Ahhh Paul save me."

In seconds I was out of Marko's arms and back into Paul's like when I was weak from blood loss. We were all laughing, well all but Star, Michael, and David, he was just smirking at the scene that was unfolding before him. Paul put me down and I skipped over to David.

"So David in 4 days I'm going to make my first kill which is going to be Michael. I live with you guys as your new sister, Marko's Lover, and Mother-hen to Laddie. Does that sound ok with you cause it does with me," I said smirking.

"Well I'm going to have to say that sounds like a plan. Welcome to the family, little sis."


	6. Chapter 5

**hey yeah I'm sooo sorry that its been so long. I've been a little busy with moving, Going to a whole new skool ((where I barely have any friends ((( but like I care that much))) Plus classes r SOOO EASY) and writers block**

**But here it is and I'm workin on a Lost Boys Challenge that Will b up soon so don't worry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys because If I did I would have had Michael, Max, and the Frog Brothers DIE! Plus Sam would have became a vampire and either dated Marko or David. So since NONE of that happened (only in my head did it) I must not own The Lost Boys.**

I liked it here; I liked it more than anything. I felt at home here then I use too. At home I felt scared, scared of what Matt would do. Mad, mad because Lucy wouldn't do anything, she would never punish Matt but always me, just me.

I never thought I would find someone that I could ever love, especially not a vampire but here I was in love with one.

I was sitting on the ground that over looked the ocean, the sun had already gone down. Faintly I could still hear my brother's screams. I knew nothing was happening to him since the sun was just now going down but still he screamed and not once did I care.

"For a second there I thought you ran away," a voice muttered behind me. David.

"And why would I do that," I asked still looking out to the ocean?

"Don't know, what sane human would stay with a group of blood crazy vampires?"

"I never said I was sane," I laughed turning my head to look at him giving him a malicious smile. David couldn't help but smirk at that though really I might look sane but I was pretty insane.

"So in reality you may wear clothes like _that_ but is worse than us even if you didn't kill your family, is that what you're getting at?"

"And bingo was his name o," I sang laughing, "People really don't see past the clothing or expressions. When they see me all they saw was a happy teenager always following the fashion scene but if I killed my family I would have been thrown in jail. So sadly it is my mind where I am at peace, in my mind I can kill them over and over differently each time."

The fashion I where was not much of my taste, I always wanted to wear stuff that was cuter and darker. Why you may ask because isn't it ironic that someone that looks so innocent is really an insane sadist. Just think pale skin, Curly blonde hair, amazing blue eyes, and an adorable dark dress with the mind of a sadist, beautiful isn't it.

I pushed myself from the ground and walked over to where he was standing.

"Think with me David, what person would think someone as innocent looking as me would be capable of murder, let alone be a psychopath. I know you get it, I can tell from your eyes. I heard the eyes are the windows to the soul, you can tell everything from someone's eyes. So what can you tell from mine David?

"Do you see the darkness that clouds over everything? Or what about the sadist that resides in me? David you knew what I was the first time you saw me with my brother didn't you? It wasn't my brother you were after but me."

"There was something more about you, to think though that you could be just like use and more," David said narrowing his eyes on me still holding his signature smirk.

"Damn Marko, this chick gets hotter by the second."

I turned away from David and noticed that the other lost boys were standing in the entrance of the cave hotel.

"Well you know Paul I can't deny I am hot," I said striking poses. "Well anyways I'm going to look for some clothes in the hotel rooms."

I went from room to room searching for anything that looked good to wear other then the preppy clothes I was wearing. You would think that the farther I got into the cave hotel the darker it would be but as I went there was still enough light.

1412. The room was the last one I hadn't checked yet. From what it looked like on the outside I guessed it was the best one here, probably the penthouse.

"Well maybe being my favorite number will bring luck."

Like all the other rooms this one was also unlocked but the inside was way different, it was still beautiful as it must have been before the earthquake. (**ok I tried to describe this room but it never really flowed, but I have a pic on my profile of this room, just think of the room bigger on the stuff more spread out o and there r no windows well there r but it doesn't show anything cuz of the earthquake)**

I loved how everything flowed together. The Purple's, brown's and white's. One look at this room and I knew that I had to have it. I already knew the guys had 'rooms', on my search I had come across 4 rooms that was filled with their stuff but I knew they all slept in the small cave.

"Now this room would be completely perfect if it had clothes."

The closet door was close by the oak dresser with the mirror. It was similar to the entrance door but more designed and less damaged then the other.

I walked over to the door and opened it. Inside was pretty big jam packed with all kind of clothes. Why is it always the last place you look.

I found the perfect dark brown black vintage swing dress with black heels that had a black flower on it. I finished the outfit of with a black multi-chain cross necklace and black rose corsage headband, which matched my heels, in my curly blonde hair.

There was a full length mirror that was half broken in the corner of the room but it was still usable. I smiled at my reflection. I looked quite beautiful, maybe it seemed a bit dressy, in a way, to be hanging out with these vampires but that's what made it all the better. Plus I think it appeals on my innocent factor. Kind of like Marko and his Cheshire cat smile, I swear it puts that cat to shame. Like saying that Cheshire cats should just kill themselves cause Marko's smile is just so amazing. And of course I'm not saying that because I'm in love with him or am I. Who do I go to with these questions?

"Shit Marko look at your girl."

Looking up I realized that I had walked back to the boys.

"How did I get out here," I asked myself looking around? Its creepy the way I'll just be thinking and end up somewhere without realizing it.

"I believe its called walking girlie," Paul said in my ear beside me. My hand flew up and smacked him across the head hard, well as hard as I could get it.

"No one asked you shit head, its called talking to yourself," I told him rolling my eyes.

Marko came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He brought his mouth down to my ear, breathing into it.

"You look hot, Sam. Where'd you find this outfit?"

"You'd be surprised what you can find in old hotel rooms. By the way I call room 1412," I said unlatching myself from Marko and going over to his bike.

I turned my head around noticing that none of them had moved. "Well are we going or not?"


End file.
